Age is Just a Number
by Tizzy Gonzalez
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are madly in love. They have the perfect relationship and couldn't be happier. The problem? Troy works for Gabriella's father and Gabriella is 17! Read this story to find out how they deal with the troubles and struggles of being a couple with a 4 year age difference. (Info about other stories is also inside here.) rated M just in case some sexual content appears
1. Chapter 1: Trailer

A/N…this is just a quick trailer to my newest story and an explanation of why I keep deleting them.

First: I keep deleting my stories because none of them fit the plot line I have in my head.

Second: I am working on 5 new stories on my computer along with my main story and each of them are featuring the 6 main character (Ryan and Sharpay will have a story together since they are the only and twins of the main 6)

Third: My stories will be updated on a regular basis a little before Christmas and a little after.

Fourth: The titles off my stories are-

Age is Just a Number

Troy's Story

Gabriella's Story

Chad's Story

Taylor's Story

The Life of the Evans Twins

Finally: Now here is the trailer for Age is Just a Number.

Age is Just a Number-Trailer

 _ **It wasn't possible**_

Troy: "I can't do this. We're not meant to be."

 _ **It couldn't be**_

Gabriella: "This has to be a dream. I can't really be here with you."

 _ **They were from two different worlds**_

Troy: "I want to work here. I love law and I can't see myself working anywhere else."

Greg: "What makes you so sure?"

Troy: "I have a feeling I'm going to love working here."

 _ **She just happened to fit into his t at the age of 17**_

Troy: "Gab we can't be together. It just can't happen."

Gabriella: "Troy I love you. Why don't you want me to?"

Troy: "You what?"

 _ **But they found out very quickly**_

Greg: "You can _NEVER_ see him again!"

Gabriella: "Dad I love him. Why can't you let me be happy?!"

Greg: "You don't know what love is."

 _ **That age is just a number**_

Greg: "I thought I told you to stay away from here."

Troy: "You did, but I'm not listening."

Greg: "Why are you here?"

Gabriella: "Why did you come back?"

Troy: "Because age, is just a number.

 _ **Coming to a computer near you.**_


	2. Finally Updated

**AN!!**

I AM FINALLY BACK!!! I found a way to post and update without using my computer. Yes _Age is Just a Number_ is back up and in the process of being updated. I'm trying to update before the end of the day but please understand that I am a sophomore at Cass Tech (google if you don't know) and its just really hard to keep up with everything. Please let me know if you guys still want a story because if you do I promise I will deliver. And I never break a promise.

~Wildcat Child06


	3. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

**AN: This is my first story so sorry if its not that great.** **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL. AT ALL**

 **Chapter 1: The First Encounter**

So _I've got to move on a be who I_ _am_

 _I just_ _don't belong here_ _I hope you understan_ _d_

 _We_ _might find our place in this world_ _someday_

 _But_ _at least for_ now

I gotta _go my own way_

This was my evening every single day. I get out of school, drive to my dad's law firm, and waste away until the next morning. My dad never lets me do anything because _the things you teenagers do are unthinkable_.

I might be like every other teenager but I like to think I'm a little smarter. For instance, do you really think I wanna be at my dad's office right now? I had plans to go to my best friend's party tonight but no. Dad just had to be in touch with everyone's parents.

"Gabs, we're going to be staying a little later tonight."

This was a new thing for once. But there was no way in hell I was staying here longer than I needed to.

"Dad you promised we'd be out of here by 7:30. Its 8:15. Please tell me what reason do you have for trying to keep me here."

"I know sweetheart but I have a guy coming in for an interview and he asked for the latest possible slot."

Great so I was going to suffer all because some weirdo had a time problem. Well if I had anything to do with it, this guy wasn't going to want to come back here this late _ever_ again.

"Dad I'm so happy that you're getting your new company up and running, but please do not make me stay here."

I was pleading with him for mercy at this point. I've heard how my father's interviews have gone and trust me if I were those people, I would leave out of here crying too.

"Look Gabi Bear, I know you hate staying here and not being able to go out and live like a kid, but I promise you. It's only a couple more weeks and everything will be back to normal."

"I guess I can deal with another interview but don't expect me to try and back you up the entire time." I hated it when he called me Gabi Bear because he could get me to do anything. Literally.

"Thank you sweetheart. He'll be here in about-"

Dad couldn't finish his sentence because his secretary Margret peeked her head around the door and said, "Sir your last appointment is here. Shall I send him in?"

"Yes plese. Thank you Margaret."

So this was it. I was gonna see the next person to leave this office screaming his head off.

"Hello sir. Im Troy Bolton. I applied for the job opening a few weeks ago. I'm sorry for scheduling so late in the evening but my sister was on vacation and had no ride home and my par-"

"Mr. Bolton please. Calm down, there's no need to be nervous. This is my daughter Gabriella. She's going to be sitting in with us today. Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly fine. Nice to meet you Gabriella."

Okay minus the nervous rambling, he's actually pretty cute. With those blue eyes that made you feel like you were looking directly into the brightest ocean in the world. Not to mention that killer smile he flashed me as he said my name. I realized it had been at least two minutes since he'd said hello.

"Its nice to meet you as well Mr. Bolton. I hope the best for you and that you love working here."

Nevermind his nervous rambling, what was with my voice cracking and my hands sweating? Almost like I'm a 4th grader with my very first crush.

"Well let's get started shall we. So Mr. Bolton where did you work at last?"

"I worked as an intern at a local law firm in Arizona. Once my internship was completed, they transferred me here to Albuquerque and recommended I come in for an interview."

"Well from the look of your resume you seem to have all the credentials for the position. But I have one more crucial question. Why do you want to work here?"

And there it was. The million dollar question that sent everybody running for the hills. I actually liked this Troy guy so I hope he answers this right.

"I love everything about law. My cousin was brutally murdered and we never found the guy. At his funeral I made a vow to my entire family that I would never let that happen to anyone else ever."

I could tell that the thought of justice never being served for his family really got to him. I started to tear up hearings him talk so passionately about the topic and just prayed that my dad didn't dismiss him.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. But you might see my next statement as an insult."

And in a matter of seconds I saw Troy's entire body slump into the chair. I felt my heart break on the inside.

"Dad I can't let you do this. I mean his entire heart is set on bringing criminals to justice and you're just go-"

"I don't believe you're good enough to be a incoming attorney. I want you to work by my side as my partner."

Troy and I were both shocked at my father's statement. Him because he'd been here 10 minutes and he was already named partner. I on the other hand was shocked because in the last year that my dad has bwwn building hia company, I have never heard him accept someone so quickly into thw company family.

"Are you sure sir? Its not a problem I can wait until I earn the position."

"Dad are you serious?" I think i just saw my entire world get turned upside down.

"Im positive. I was into law in high school and college. I had my degree and everything but it wasn't really my passion. A few years ago my wife, Gabi's mom, was killed in a bombing and the guy who did it killed himself as well. The fact that justice was never served made my bloos boil. That's why I think you nees to be partner. My question is do you accept?"

"Of course I accept. Thank you so much sir for this opportunity. You will not regret letting me in."

"Well then. It's settled. Gabriella here will help you get settled into the company and show you around. We just opened so if you see an office that you would like to have just let her know and she'll inform me. You two stay our of trouble."

We nodded and my dad walked off. We stood in my father's office awkwardly. I took a moment to really get a look at him and that's when I noticed the tattoo on his right arm.

"You know if you get a case and the judge sees that you could possibly turn the entire trial. Just a heads up."

"Thanks. I have. feeling I'm gonna like it here." He said this as he flashed me another one of those smiles.

'I have a feeling I'm gonna like you being here' but I would never say that out loud.


End file.
